Con las piernas colgando en el balcón
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot] Miraba hacía abajo, sentado en la barandilla del balcón. Las concurridas calles ignorantes a su mirada. Yuki no estaba... Yuki había salido... A acostarse con otra [Pensamientos algo macabros y situaciones poco cuerdas. Yo no me hago responsable


_**Disclaimer: **No, "**Gravitation**" no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera… bah, mejor que no lo sepan._

**_Advertencias:_** _Locura. Y no una locura de las buenas._

* * *

**Con las piernas colgando en el balcón.**

Si gira su cabeza y mira hacía abajo por encima de su hombro puede ver a las personas caminando por la calle, tan pequeñas y moviéndose con tanta prisa, que parecen hormigas en su hormiguero.

Sonríe y balancea sus piernas.

"_Yuki ha salido_"

Todas esas personas que pasan por debajo de él no se dan cuenta de que está sentado en el balcón. No, no lo notan por la sencilla razón de que sus piernas están colgando por la parte de adentro. Si él mirará a esas personas con sus piernas colgando al vacío, muchos notarían ese detalle y se alarmarían, temiendo que saltara.

"_Yuki no está… Yuki ha salido… A acostarse con otra_"

Era muy estúpido que un detalle tan insignificante como por que lado del balcón colgaban sus piernas podían hacer que la gente pensara cosas totalmente diferentes. De un niño sentado en la baranda su balcón, tomando el aire de una forma un tanto imprudente, a un chico con intenciones suicidas. Y en realidad era una idea tan tonta. Porque si él quería tirarse por el balcón, solo tenía que tomar un poco de impulso y dejarse caer.

No importaba de qué lado se balancearan sus piernas.

"_Ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo. Lo hace aposta porqué quiere hacerme sentir mal. Que solo soy un amante más; un crédulo enamorado que no tiene ningún derecho sobre él y que no debe esperar nada… Que soy un hombre y como tal a veces se cansa de mi cuerpo plano y busca algo con curvas…_"

Empezó a mecerse muy suavemente sobre la barandilla, con esa sonrisa leve, una expresión de diversión congelada en su cara. Las piernas se elevaban cada vez más alto, centímetro a centímetro. El equilibrio se volvía precario. Volvía a mirar al frente, observando el interior del departamento desde los distintos ángulos que el balanceó le obsequiaba a su vista.

"_Él no solo tiene sexo con mujeres porqué sí. Es su forma de decirme 'Eres solo uno más. Solo te quiero en mi vida boca abajo y con el culo en alto' Quiere hacerme sentir inferior… Y que no me atreva a reclamarle ni a pedirle nada más que lo poco que me da. Porqué en el fondo, tiene muchísimo miedo de darme más_"

La gente seguía pasando, ignorantes de pequeño juego del niño varios pisos por encima. Nadie, nadie pensaría que fuera a tirarse. Porque las piernas colgaban por dentro del balcón.

"_Eiri_ _cobarde… Eiri bastado… Me está poniendo a prueba. Lo que más quiere es que, harto de tanto maltrato, me fuera y lo dejara. Entonces podría restregarme mis palabras de amor eterno; mis promesas de estar siempre con él y que nunca lo dejaría. Me diría con su voz fría y llena de amargura 'Tú también mentías al decir que me amabas' y así seguiría revolcándose en su propio dolor, encerrado con fantasmas y negándose a vivir. Por miedo._"

Miró al cielo azul y despejado. El ruido de la ciudad era cotidiano. Nada estaba fuera de lugar…

¿Y si se tiraba? Sería tan fácil… Solo tomar un poco más de impulso, levantar sus piernas mucho más alto y dejarse caer hacia atrás… Sonrió aun más ampliamente. Pero seguía siendo una sonrisa congelada.

Seguro que con eso las cosas cambiarían un poco; alteraría el maldito orden establecido y rutinario…

Su cuerpo contra el asfalto… Destrozado… Llenándolo todo de sangre… Y sonriendo.

"_Pero soy más cabezota que tú, Yuki. Y aguantó mucho más que tú también. Y no me iré, no te dejaré. Porque soy sincero… porque nunca he mentido sobre mis sentimientos… Y no voy a permitir que sean tachados de falsos_"

Seguía meciéndose. En esos momentos él no era él. Su cabeza se desconectaba de todo pensamiento positivo, recuerdo agradable o idea de ánimo. Se sumergía en ideas extrañas, tristes, macabras y retorcidas. Acumulaba todo su dolor por el hecho de la infidelidad del rubio y lo mal que lo trataba, lo comprimía para después guardarlo en el más alejado rincón de su mente. Así era como conseguía soportar todos esos intentos de herirle y de alejarle de su amante.

"_Pero… Estoy tan cansado…_"

Y seguía balanceándose. Sus manos se aferraron al duro metal de la baranda en una especie de caricia ruda, para recordar su tacto…

¿Lo haría? Es que era tan condenadamente fácil. Simplemente… dejarse caer… ¿Seguirían pensando los que ahí abajo que nada pasaba¿Cuando vieran su cuerpo creerían que había sido un accidente, no algo intencional…?

Solo tenía que empujarse un poquito más hacía atrás y resbalaría… Y rompería con la asquerosa rutina de ese maldito día de cielo despejado, personas trabajadoras y amante infiel…

¿Cuánto quedaría hasta perder el equilibrio?

Volvió a moverse un poquito más fuerte… Seguía sonriendo mirando el cielo…

-¡SHUICHI!

El gritó fue como un detonante para que despertara y su autentico ser emergiera de nuevo a él, haciendo que quedara sentado en la barandilla muy recto. Yuki lo miraba con horror, con la cara pálida como el papel. El chico se bajó de un pequeño salto, con una cálida sonrisa en su cara y avanzando dando saltitos para recibirlo.

-¡Yuki, no te oí llegar!

Pero antes de llegar hacía el escritor éste se le adelantó eliminando la distancia con dos grandes zancadas para abrazarlo muy fuerte, intentando garantizar que sentía que todo Shu estaba con él.

-¡Dios, Shuichi! Tú… Tú… ¿Estás loco!- Tartamudeaba y temblaba sin control. Había visto la expresión de su cara sentado en ese balcón, moviéndose peligrosamente. Era una expresión vacía, insana… Una expresión suicida.

Jamás pensó ver algo así en Shuichi. El siempre sonriente, feliz y amante a la vida de Shuichi.

No se había sentido tan aterrado en años.

-¿Qué pasa Yuki? Solo estaba tomando el aire en el balcón- Comentó totalmente inocente.

Lo miró a los ojos, incrédulo. En sus brazos volvía tener al Shu que conocía, pero había una sombra en sus ojos que no se había ido. Era una sombra que parecía no pertenecer a su consciencia.

-Tú… ¡Dios! Tú estabas… estabas…

-¿Por qué estás tan asustado?- La sombra cubrió por un instante todo el rostro de Shu y la sonrisa vacía, retorcida y congelada usurpó la cálida y amorosa. –Ni que me fuera a tirar por el balcón.

El comentario destilaba ironía por todos lados. Ironía fría y cruel. Yuki se quedó sin respiración.

-Voy a preparar café.- Ofreció volviendo a su expresión normal, separándose del rubio para dirigirse a la cocina.

Yuki lo observó irse, como quien observa algo terrorífico. A duras penas logró alcanzar el sofá y sentarse. Le costaba respirar.

Shuichi no había preguntado donde había estado. Nunca preguntaba cuando sabía que había estado con otra. Cuando él se aseguraba para no tener que taparlo y que se diera cuenta.

Y entendió que eso lo había provocado él. Con su maldita idea de hacer sufrir al pequeño hasta alejarlo y demostrar como, en realidad, nadie puede amarlo.

Y quizás lo estaba consiguiendo, pero no de la forma que él pensaba. A lo mejor Shuichi se alejaba… de forma irreversible y macabra.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Murmuró llevándose las manos a la cara. –Maldita sea, que he hecho.

En la cocina, con una macabra, fría, irónica, retorcida y cruel sombra en su inconsciente, Shuichi preparaba café.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**_N de A:_** _Creo que es la primera vez que voy a decir algo así de un fic mío pero ¡ME ENCANTA COMO ME HA QUEDADO! XDDD Se que a muchos les parecerá retorcido, malsano y muy cruel por semejante final pero… ¡Yo lo adoro así! Jiajiajaijiajia Risa de bruja malvada ¡ÓDIENME, ÓDIENME¡Soy una maldita psicótica anti-fan de Yuki Eiri! XDDDDDDD_

_OK, esto lo he escrito porque en el manga (Tanto los primeros doce tomos como en Gravitation 2 y hasta creo que en la novela se dice algo) se comenta que Yuki sigue teniendo líos con mujeres y al parecer Shu se lo traga sin rechistar. Y como bien saben, tragar demasiado no es bueno…_

_En fin, ahora concentrar todas mis malvadas ideas para "Broken Cristal Soul" ¡Nos vemos! (A no ser que alguien termine matándome… mis imuotos por poner un ejemplo XDDD) ¡Jya ne!_


End file.
